Espionage of Elegance
by Glitter on the Dance Floor
Summary: After various 'unladylike' incidents, Kim is shipped off the McMillen's Etiquette Charm Finishing School,which is in the outskirts of London England. The same one her grandma went to. Within a week of being there she can tell that this school might have more to it than shown. Meanwhile the Guys plan to bust Kim out of school, fearing she might like it there and forget about them.


**Hey guys so I'm here with a new story so see if you like it... not much to say so on to the story!**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling of gall with a side of embarrassment? I felt my face as it got cerise, my knuckles got sliver, and my blood boiled. I stood there with a scowl and a hint of discomfiture as they laugh, tears running down their cheeks. It wasn't funny and I wasn't amused by any of it. My eyes darted to the side to see Milton, Eddie and Jerry giving me sympathetic looks. My eyes went back to the black dragons whom were currently running out of breath, holding their sides with massive grins plastered on their half-witted faces. I turned to the wall and ripped down the poster that held the atrocity picture. I ran though the hall ripping down each and every one. Then ripping it into tiny pieces, so no one can recognize what they are. I took the last poster in my hands ready to lacerate it, but when I took a glance at it, I froze. I remember when this happen, it was when I was still a black dragon 3 years ago.

_August 22, 2010_

"_Ok pest, were going on a retreat,pack your bags" Ty said coming from his office._

"_For what?" I asked as I sent the final punch to the dummy making it fall._

"_Do I have to explain everything?" he whined throwing is head back in an adolescent manner. I don't understand how a grown man can act this way._

"_Could you just tell us already?" I said annoyed. I don't know why I put up with this._

"_We have a tournament coming up with the wasabi worms so we need to train" he explained as he pulled out his pocket mirror and started to check his teeth._

"_And why can't we stay here and train?" I asked._

"_Stop asking question" he whined again. _

"_Asking all those question, why you asking all those question? Making statements, assuming!" the boys sung off key. Ty frowned and walked back in his office._

"_Ya'll are lame, what was that last year or something? Find something new!" I rolled my eyes and picked the dummy that fell when I felt someone behind me._

"_So Kim, you get to spend the whole week with me how does it feel?" I heard Frank's voice and felt his arm go over my shoulder. I flipped him making him groan._

"_Disgusting" I said heading over to the girl's changing room while I heard laughter in the distance._

_The next day we found out that the retreat was a camp ground and we would be staying in the wilderness all week long. Shoot me. We trained nonstop, not even for a water break. Ty said that's wasting precious time on something as stupid as water. Dumb ass. Its night time now was all sitting around the camp fire until Ty get up._

"_Ugh where are you going?" I asked as the others looked confused._

"_To my trailer, I'm not staying out here with you, later losers" he walked to the trailer that just 10 feet away, how did I miss that?_

"_Well now he's gone why don't we play a game?" Frank smirked._

"_I don't think that a good idea Frank" David said._

"_Shut up! Who cares what you think" Frank retorted._

"_My mom does…" he muttered back._

"_So truth or dare or maybe double dare" Frank eyed everyone and landing on me. No one said anything so he took this as a yes._

"_Kim, I dare you to jump in the lake" ok that not so bad_

"_Naked" oh hell no._

"_FUCK NO!" I scream back at him._

"_What are you chicken?" he smirked back at my reaction._

"_No it just-"I was cut off._

"_Weakling" he said as my eyes slanted at him._

"_Fine but you better not look" I glared at them making then jump and walk slowly over the lake. I slowly took my clothes off but not before I look over at the rest to see if they were looking or not. I hastily jumped into the lake. I shivered as my exposed body it the ice water. As I came back up I notice that I was alone and my clothes where gone._

"_Shit" I muttered. He set me up. He knew my pride would get in the way of my common senses. I really need to give Frank more credit, he not that dumb._

_I looked around and found a long enough log to covered myself with before getting out the water and running to the bus where all the bags are, not noticing the flash of light that went off._

"What's wrong Kim, cat got your tongue" Frank's nauseating laugh filled my ears, bringing me back to reality.

"It's not funny Frank" I sneered glaring at him.

"Then why I'm laughing?" he cachinnating again with the rest.

"Doesn't feel so good does it Kimberly" he smirked as I flinched at my full name.

"Every rejection, every humiliation you put me through this is what it feels like" I looked down not knowing what to say. I was guilty that I was the one who made him feel like this, but still angry as hell that he did this.

"You know I don't even know what I saw in you anyway, you're just a dumb blonde that will achieve nothing in your pitiful life" he derided. I heard 3 gasp as everything went silent. The next thing I know I'm charging at Frank landing on top of him punching. We rolled down the hall, crashing into the trashing can making it go flying up and spilling trash all over us.

I grabbed Frank by the collar and brought my fist up ready to punch him.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" I heard a deep voice screech though-out the empty school. I turned my head to right to see a very indignant looking principle and a perplexed, wide-eyed Jack. Instantly letting go of Frank making him fall back from the force, I waved and smiled innocently. How I'm going to get out of this one? I don't know.

* * *

I absently minded stared at the wall listening to my mother and the principle talk in his office. This is stupid; my mom did not need to get into the situation.

'_Well you did beat the boy to a pulp'_

'_Hey he deserved it plus-'wait_ am I really talking to my conscience like some crazy person?

"As I was saying I can't really do anything about punishment since today was the last day of school, but I can let her off with warning" he said. I heard a sigh and silence before the door open.

"Let's go"

* * *

The whole car ride was silent, which only made me feel worse. Usually when I get in trouble there was at least an hour long lecture. The car came into the drive way and I quickly ran inside into my room. I fell back on my bed when I heard my phone go off. It was text message from the guys to see if I was ok. I smiled at the caring gesture of all of them.

"Kim, come down here!" my mom yelled. Oh no this can't be good.

"Yeah mom?" I said trying to control my nervousness, as I went down the stairs to the living room. I saw my mom with some papers in her hand with my 10 year old sister, Elizabeth sitting by her.

"Take a seat Kim" mom said. Ok this officially scaring me. I slowly sat down in the chair facing my mom and Elizabeth.

"I been thinking Kim and maybe this might be a good idea" she said as she handed me the papers in her hand. It was a brochure of a charm school in London.

"Why are you showing me this?" I didn't need charm school, I know how to behave.

"Honey I'm sending you there" she said sternly but gently.

"What! You can't it's the beginning of summer I can't go to school, plus isn't school out there to!" I shouted.

"It's a year round school Kim; this could be good for you. It's the same school Grandma Evelyn went to" she tried to compromised.

"This can't be happening" I muttered under my breath. How am I going to do karate? How am I going to see the guys?

"Be careful Kim we don't want you to come back all extra prissy and high maintenance" Elizabeth snickered. I glared making her shut up.

"So is it for the rest of the summer or something?" I asked my mom.

"Here's the thing, there is a ball in the last week of august, all of the parents are supposed to come, if there is any improvement you can come home ,but if not your staying for the rest of high school" she dropped the bomb shell. The rest of high school… oh god.

"Mom please don't make me go, I don't need it" I pleaded with her.

"Do I have to remind you of the time in my office?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"No I-"she cut me off.

"Or the beach, the grocery store?" she snapped back at me.

"Uhh, I-"she cut me off once again.

"Or maybe your sister dance recitals?" she sassed.

"But-"this is starting to get annoying.

"No buts, you are going to McMillen's Etiquette Charm Finishing School and that is it!" she stalked out the room with Elizabeth who I saw smirking on her way out.

'_Great, just great!'_

* * *

**Like it? hate it? Just let me know. Review**

**My inspiration came from the book 'Espionage and Etiquette'. Of course i'm not going to write word for word but I got the idea/plot of it. If you haven't read that book yet give it a try, it's by Gail Carriger**


End file.
